Beijos Abrasadores
by FallenMary
Summary: Ino resolve ajudar Shikamaru a largar o vicio, mas ele só acaba encontrando outro.


Fiz essa fanfiction por irritação do novo hábito de Shikamaru

Fiz essa fanfiction por irritação do novo hábito de Shikamaru. Spoiler do mangá 330.

**SOMENTE PARA SHIKA-INO AMANTES**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**BEIJOS ABRASADORES**

**© ArAshiMitArAshi**

Todos estavam presentes menos ele.

"Onde está o Shikamaru?" Ino sussurrou, direcionando a pergunta ao seu lado.

Chouji deu de ombros "Eu passei na casa dele, mais sua mãe me disse que ele saiu um tempo atrás..."

"Onde você está indo?" Ele adicionou, vendo que a loira estava se preparando para sair.

Ino respondeu cuidadosamente "Eu tenho de resolver alguns assuntos".

Ela encontrou-o deitado no campo gramado, a cabeça virada para cima observando as nuvens. Era visível a fumaça vindo dele. A substância cinza flutuando no ar, desaparecendo e sendo reposta novamente. Ela odiava vê-lo tão deprimido dessa forma.

Ela sabia que ele sabia que ela estava lá. Tinha certeza de que sua presença foi sentida.

Mas não houve nenhum reconhecimento. Ele manteve-se olhando as nuvens, soprando fumaça atrás de fumaça, perdido em seu próprio mundo. Aproximando-se, foi ficar a um pé de distância dele.

Que por sua vez, moveu a cabeça somente o suficiente para vê-la de relance e depois focalizou-se novamente nas nuvens.

Ela estudou o cigarro entre os lábios dele, seu olhar vazio e seu rosto vazio. Seu coração apertou-se.

Ajeitou-se ao seu lado e sem dizer uma palavra, tirou o cigarro de sua boca. Girou-o em seus dedos por um rápido segundo antes de amassá-lo no chão.

"Você não deveria fumar" Disse baixo "Faz mal para a saúde".

Ele resmungou como resposta. Ela sabia, o som significava "Não ligo" ou "Tanto faz" ou qualquer frase com sentido parecido.

O moreno simplesmente colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um velho pacote de cigarros- um que pertencia a Asuma, e um isqueiro-também de Asuma. Mas antes que pudesse pegar um único cigarro e acendê-lo, Ino agarrou calmamente os dois itens e os colocou ao seu lado.

Shikamaru levantou as sobrancelhas inquisitivamente para ela, que jurou poder ver o olhar de irritação fundo nos olhos escuros. As mãos dele tatearam o chão para pegar o pacote novamente, mais calmamente ela parou a mão em movimento e a colocou em seu tórax. Tentou o movimento novamente mais falhou.

Finalmente, desistiu e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Uma expressão de desagrado no seu rosto. "Problemático..." Murmurou para o céu, mais realmente direcionava a loira.

Ele mordeu o lábio. Sua boca coçou, sentindo a necessidade de fumar. Expirou profundamente, querendo que a jovem mulher ao seu lado notasse como estava se sentindo desconfortável. E ela não era burra para não notar.

"É melhor você parar enquanto você está assim" Referia-se ao fumo "Vai virar um hábito".

"Tch..." Ele sorriu sarcasticamente. Sabia que algum dia ela iria até perguntar-lhe sobre o novo gosto que ele pegou de Asuma, mas não sabia que seria tão cedo. Ino obviamente iria manter sua promessa, de tomar conta dele e de Chouji.

"Vamos ao funeral, Shikamaru".

Ele olhou para ela. Existiam linhas de lágrimas secas marcadas em seu rosto, mais a expressão confiante continuava lá. Ela iria dominá-lo e quer que ele obedeça cada um de seu comando como sempre fez antigamente, mais agora, ele não tinha a vontade de ir na onda dela.

"Deixe-me fumar primeiro".

Ino arqueou as sobrancelhas. Os olhos castanhos insistiram.

"Não" Foi sua resposta.

Ele nada disse, mas suas mãos voltaram a tatear o chão a procura do que desejava. Desta vez, ele obteve sucesso.Rapidamente retirou um dos últimos cinco cigarros, escorregou-o para seus lábios e o acendeu. Expirou aliviado quando liberou alguma fumaça de sua boca.

Esperava ouviu um grito ou algo do gênero, mas surpreendentemente, não ouviu nada. Levantando o rosto, viu a expressão triste que estava nas feições da moça.

"Não fume Shikamaru" Ela mordeu o lábio "A ação, o cheiro, a fumaça...Você me lembra dele".

"E daí?" Respondeu friamente.

"E não é bom para a saúde".

"Tch...Eu não ligo".

"Vai virar um hábito"

"Deixe virar".

A loira não avançou no leve argumento, entretanto, ela aproximou sua face da dele.

"O que eu posso fazer ou dizer para fazer você largar essa coisa?" Sua voz estava praticamente inaudível.

"Nada." Focalizou os olhos nas nuvens "Para de me pentelhar".

Novamente, ele esperava ouviu um grito ou algo parecido, um tapa ou um soco, um chute provavelmente, mas o que ela fez em seguida o chocou terrivelmente.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela retirou o cigarro de sua boca e o beijou ardentemente nos lábios.

"Vamos tentar o seguinte, Shikamaru..." Ela disse depois de romper o beijo. Estudou a expressão aturdida a sua frente. Os olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e sua pele estava branca devido ao contato inesperado. "Se você me prometer parar de fumar, eu vou deixar você me beijar. Considere um beijo em troca de um cigarro. O que me diz?"

"Você é louca..."

"Eu não em importo, realmente. Se esse método pode fazer você parar, eu faço-o feliz. Eu serei o seu cigarro. Quando você sentir vontade de fumar, só venha me ver. Qualquer hora, qualquer lugar. Dia ou noite, ocupado ou não, eu não me importo". Ele examinou a face dela. Confiança, check. "E você pode me beijar o quanto você quiser, é ilimitado."

Ela levantou-se do seu lugar, levando o pacote de cigarros e o isqueiro consigo. Olhou-o de cima e adicionou: "Eu estou falando sério Shikamaru, pense nisso".

Enquanto Ino estudava o pergaminho a sua frente, não podia parar de pensar em sua reunião dias atrás. Ela não o havia visto desde daquele dia. Ele não foi procurá-la e sempre que ela decidia achá-lo, parecia que Shikamaru sabia de cada movimento seu. Ele era bom em se esconder dela; ela lhe dava esse crédito. E se perguntava se ele havia ao menos levado o trato a sério ou só ignorou e continuou a fumar pelas suas costas.

Asuma lhe pediu para tomar conta desses dois companheiros de time atrapalhados e ela pretendia manter sua promessa, não importasse o quê. Nada podia deter Yamanaka Ino de conseguir o que ela quer.

Levantou-se de onde estava sentada e foi mudar de roupas. Já estava meio tarde para uma caminhada noturna mais ela sabia que se não se mexesse agora, levaria séculos até ter uma chance de vê-lo. Esperando que ele estivesse em casa, seguiu em direção a saída.

"Aonde você vai?" Inoichi, seu pai perguntou-lhe quando esta passou pela sala de estar em direção a porta.

"Sair" Respondeu simplesmente enquanto calçava as sandálias.

Seu pai ergueu as sobrancelhas interrogativamente "Eu estou indo ver o Shika" Explicou. Inoichi concordou. Ele sabia sobre a preocupação crescente de sua filha para com o parceiro. Desde a morte de seu sensei, ela vem tomando conta dos dois de maneira mais protetora do que nunca; para ter certeza de que eles não fariam qualquer coisa estúpida.

"Okay" Ele lhe deu permissão para ir. A morada dos Nara era perto de qualquer maneira. "Não fique fora até muito tarde"

"Não irei" Ino respondeu e partiu.

Ela chegou em tempo recorde e foi recebida por Shikaku.

"Ino-chan, o que te traz aqui?"

"O Shikamaru se encontra?" Perguntou educadamente "Eu sei que está tarde, mas-".

"Ah..." Ele a deixou entrar. "Você está com sorte, ele está lá em cima"

Ino esteve várias vezes na casa procurando por Shikamaru, mais em nenhuma das vezes ele estava presente.

"Eu poderia vê-lo?"

"Claro" Shikaku sorriu a jovem mulher.

"Ah... Shikaku, eu posso perguntar uma coisa?" Disse enquanto adentrava a casa. "Ele por um acaso fez algo de estranho nesses últimos dias?"

"Como o quê?" Shikamaru tem jogado shougi sozinho no quintal e tem trabalhado muito para um preguiçoso. Shikaku se perguntou se essas coisas eram consideradas estranhas.

"Como..." Ino procurou pelas palavras certas. Não queria que nenhuma de suas frases saíssem como insulto. "Como fumando?" Sabia que Shikaku fumava.

"Oh..." Ele sorriu impressionado. Se esse era o caso, ele sinceramente não tinha idéia. "Por que você não vai lá perguntar Ino-chan? Ele está no quarto, você sabe o caminho."

Verdade. Ela havia estado nesta casa incontáveis vezes e saberia achar o quarto de olhos fechados.

Bateu algumas vezes antes de abrir ela mesma a porta do quarto. O que Shikamaru estava fazendo nesse momento surpreendeu-a.

O preguiçoso estava na sua mesa, estudando alguns pergaminhos.

Shikamaru expirou com força ao notar a presença. Ele foi pego dessa vez. Porque ele tinha de baixar a guarda?! Não importa o quanto ele correu, quantas estratégias brilhantes ele criou para escapar, sabia que não havia jeito. Se Ino queria vê-lo, cedo ou tarde ela iria.

"Como você vai?" A voz suave ecoou nas suas orelhas. A dona da mesma andou casualmente até ele e se sentou na cama.

"Bem." Respondeu sem mover o olhar.

"Tem fumado nesses dias?"

_Direto ao ponto_,notou.

"Então?"

"Não é da sua conta"

Como sempre, ele esperou algum ato violento em resposta ao seu comentário. Mais novamente o que ela fez o surpreendeu enormemente.

Com velocidade só conseguida por um ninja, ela já estava ao seu lado e virando seu rosto, roubando-lhe o segundo beijo.

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas invisíveis no momento em que se separaram. Ainda segurando sua bochecha, estudou o rosto em frente a si.

"Por quê?" Queria chorar "Porque você não foi me ver?"

O gosto não era de nicotina. O gosto era de... Shikamaru.

"Porque você não foi me ver?" Repetiu. "Eu estava esperando você. Eu realmente quis dizer o que disse..."

O moreno não havia encostado num cigarro, mesmo seu pai estando ali para providenciá-los.

Puxou o rosto livre das mãos. "Tch..." E voltou a observar o pergaminho a sua frente, contemplando o quanto seria problemático ter de achá-la.

"Então, acho que sou eu que tenho de vir lhe ver, não?" Ino sorriu e o beijou uma ultima vez antes de sair de seu quarto.

Se seus beijos o fariam desistir desse mal habito, então ela está mais do que feliz em ser seu vicio.

Como havia dito, ela foi até ele.

Foi até ele desde aquele momento. Todo dia, dia e noite, estando ocupada ou não, nunca falhava em dar os cigarros substitutos. Ela lhe dava seus beijos abrasadores o tanto quanto ela achava que uma pessoa podia fumar num dia. Shikamaru nunca lhe disse nada sobre os beijos, então não tinha como saber se ele aprovava ou não. Mas ele nunca reclamava ou resistia e nunca a evitou novamente, então ela concluiu que estava tudo bem. E ele nunca mais fumou um cigarro sequer depois do primeiro beijo. Só _fumava_... Ela.

Mesmo assim, ele nunca foi procurar pelos _cigarros. _Sempre era a loira que o visitava.

Mas isso só aconteceu nas primeiras semanas.

Rapidamente, notou que não era a única em procurar pelo outro, no lugar, era procurada. Achou-o em seu quarto tão cedo naquela manhã, roubando os beijos matinais de seu corpo meio acordado. Não somente isso, muitas vezes encontrava-se presa contra a parede durante suas caminhadas e sendo beijada — claro que isto era feito num beco escuro, já que Shikamaru não se atreveria a beijá-la em público. E normalmente, quando eles atendiam alguma reunião com o Hokage e outros ninjas, até no meio de discussões calorosas, Ino notava que a vontade de fumar surgia. Com uma desculpa convincente ele iria sair da sala, não sem antes mostrar pelo olhar que ela deveria segui-lo. E no momento que estavam livres, Shikamaru puxava-a até a mais próxima sala que estivesse vazia e beijava-a o quanto desejava.

Somando todos os beijos trocados desde o primeiro, se mudarmos Ino pelos cigarros reais, Shikamaru provavelmente já havia morrido de câncer no pulmão há um tempo. Ele _fumava _muito.

Beijá-la tornou-se um hábito.

A loira sempre se perguntou quando esse novo hábito iria parar. Sério, eles não podiam fazer _isso_ para sempre.

Mas, a culpa era sua. Ela era responsável por esse novo vicio.

E não muito depois de toda essa coisa do beijo começar, ela notou que Shikamaru estava realmente viciado nela. Sua fome pelos beijos parecia nunca acabar, na realidade, estava aumentando dia após dia.

Em dias sem missões, o número de beijos era normal. Mas quando um deles tinha de partir para missões, o número duplicava, triplicava e ás vezes quase alcançavam a infinidade.

E eles não esperavam que esses beijos levassem a algo mais.

Esta foi a missão mais longa que a kunoichi já teve desde que todo esse negócio do beijo começou. Duas semanas passadas longe do vilarejo. Enquanto corria na volta, não parava de pensar nele. Com sorte, ninguém havia ido à loucura com saudades.

No momento em que pisou no seu quarto escuro, encontrou-o vazio como sempre. Mas imaginou que daqui a pouco Shikamaru apareceria.

E como previsto, antes mesmo de ter a chance de pisar no chuveiro, foi puxada por braços fortes e pressionada na parede fria do banheiro. Ela não ouviu-o chegar, somente uma brisa de ar avisou-a da presença.

Sua respiração era forte nas orelhas sensíveis e sem perder tempo nenhum, os lábios já estavam colados. Os beijos eram sôfregos e fortes, com uma fome desesperadora. Nem a cedeu um minuto para recuperar o fôlego. Ino sentia-se fraca nos braços do moreno, como toda vez que se juntavam e segurou com força nas roupas do outro, para evitar uma queda.  
Ela estava muito cansada e mal se mantinha em pé, então deixou-o fazer o que quisesse com sua boca, afinal, havia dito que os beijos eram ilimitados. Começou a sentir-se tonta do gosto intoxcante do moreno, sua mente estava em branco e não conseguia fazer nada, quando...

Os lábios passaram para seu pescoço.

E viajaram para baixo, abaixo dos seus seios, de seu umbigo, sua essência...

A loira não se lembrava de quando suas roupas não estavam mais em seu corpo, deixando-a vulnerável ao olhar do moreno; não lembrava de quando ele deitou-os na cama; com ele por cima sem camisa, beijando-a toda; não lembrava a dor entre suas pernas quando ele adentrou-a uma, duas, três, incontáveis vezes...

Porque tudo que ela se lembrava era a sensação de estar no paraíso, completa com puro êxtase.

No momento em que os olhos azuis foram abertos na manhã seguinte, ele estava ao seu lado. O corpo virado em sua direção, o braço delicadamente em volta de sua cintura e os olhos negros fitando-a.

"Sinto muito". Murmurou com uma expressão de culpa em seu rosto. Sabia que havia ultrapassado a fronteira. Sexo não estava no acordo.

Procurando por algum sentimento de raiva em seu coração, a loira encontrou nenhum. Perguntou a si mesma se estava brava com ele ou não, por tirar sua virgindade tão facilmente ontem à noite. Descobriu que não estava.

"Não sinta" Aproximou-se do corpo do outro "Eu não em arrependo".

Seus olhos brilharam no momento em que os corpos se colaram. A kunoichi podia sentir o sorriso maroto quando ele beijou-a de bom dia. Fizeram amor pela segunda vez.

E sempre o fizeram desde então.

O que realmente eram? Ino sempre se perguntava. O termo 'companheiros de time' certamente não poderia ser usado para representar o atual relacionamento. Companheiros de time não se beijavam tanto quanto eles estão se beijando agora. Companheiros de time não tinham sexo com tanta facilidade como eles. Eles não poderiam simplesmente ser amantes, pelos céus!

_Eu sou só seus cigarros... _Decidiu enquanto fechava os olhos e dormia.

No dia seguinte, sua afirmação tornou-se verdadeira.

Tsunade-sama deu-lhe uma missão, mas um pouco mais diferente que o normal, e a loira perguntou-se o que Shikamaru iria achar disso.

Terminando de arrumar suas coisas, Ino saiu de seu quarto e foi até o dele, encontrando-o dormindo pacificamente.

Acordou-o chacoalhando.

"O quê?" Perguntou rouco.

"Eu estou indo embora para uma missão amanhã." Acrescentou baixo "Uma missão longa"

A sonolência sumiu por completo. _Quão longa? _Pensou. Duas semanas fora a mais longa e nesse tempo, ele quase foi à loucura sem seus beijos. Seu vicio surgiu incontrolável. _Talvez mais de duas semanas... Talvez três semanas, eu poderia agüentar._

"Quão longa?" Finalmente vocalizou seus pensamentos.

Ela aparentava incerta em responder a pergunta. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e suspirou. Shikamaru sabia das preocupações dela por ele.

"Ino"

"Provavelmente durará meses" A resposta era como uma bomba em seus ouvidos. "Talvez um ano, por aí, eu não sei. Eu não tenho certeza"

"Que tipo de missão é essa?!"

"Espiã. Coletar informações." Calmamente explicou como a missão funcionaria mais antes que pudesse terminar, fora aprisionada em baixo dele na cama.

"Shikamaru?" Seus olhos estavam surpresos.

"Você fala demais. Perde tempo demais." E saboreou sua boca demoradamente. "Estou pegando um ano de suprimentos"

_Então... _Ela pensou silenciosamente enquanto ele começou a libertar seu vicio nela. _Eu sou só um cigarro no final das contas..._

No momento em que chegou ao encontro dos seus companheiros desta missão, sabia que todos estavam impressionados com sua aparência.

A kunoichi aparentava estar cansada e exausta, seus lábios estavam inchados por todos os beijos bruscos que o moreno havia lhe dado na noite anterior. Sem mencionar a vermelhidão aparente em sua pele branca.

"Você está bem Ino-san?" Um dos companheiros perguntou devido à preocupação do estado da outra. Que respondeu com um simples "Sim" e um olhar irritado para evitar novas confrontações. Dando de ombros, não se aventuraram a perguntar novamente.

"Vamos gente".

Sua boca comichava.

Só se passarem três horas desde que ela havia partido ao nascer do sol mais parecia ter passado três semanas. Olhou no relógio que se encontrava na cômoda e que marcava 7 horas em ponto. Resmungou, não estava pronto para começar o dia.

Precisava fumar, _desesperadamente._

Mas sem seu _cigarro _aqui, isso seria impossível.

Espere um maldito minuto...

Sua visão caiu sobre uns itens ao lado de seu relógio. A imagem de itens não vistos há tempos apareceu em frente a seus olhos. Apertou os punhos com força. Sua mente lógica debatia com seu coração pesaroso.

Seus pensamentos voaram para Ino.

"Aqui" Ela lhe entregou dois itens que roubara antes de sair do quarto pela manhã.

O moreno olhou para as mãos brancas. Na direita se encontrava o antigo isqueiro de Asuma, na esquerda o pacote. Ele nunca pensou que um dia Ino iria devolvê-los.

"Pra quê?" Estava confuso.

Colocou os dois itens na mesa quando o moreno não fez menção de pegá-los. "Eu estarei ausente por um longo tempo, Shika. Você provavelmente não poderia agüentar um dia sem fumar. Por isso estou lhe devolvendo".

"Você não está brava se eu voltar a fumar novamente?"

"Por que eu ficaria brava?" As palavras continham significados ocultos. Parou na janela para lançar um ultimo olhar antes de sair. "Além do mais, você tem _fumado_ todo esse tempo, certo?"

E simplesmente assim, ela o deixou.

"_Sério, o que você quer dizer com isso, Ino?" _

Pegou um cigarro, colocou entre os lábios, acendeu-o inalou...

E tossiu.

O gosto era terrível. Franziu as sobrancelhas, desaprovando o gosto de nicotina. Como poderia _gostar _de algo assim?!

Os beijos de Ino tinham um gosto muito melhor do que esses.

"_... você tem fumado todo esse tempo, certo?"_

Seus olhos se abriram, lentamente entendendo o significado das palavras. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. O cigarro pendendo em seus lábios.

_Você entendeu tudo errado Ino. Eu nunca pensei em você como um cigarro. Nem uma vez. Você não é algo para eu liberar meu vicio. Para mim, você é..._

_A mulher que eu amo._

_Está certo. Eu te amo, sabia? Esse é o motivo de eu ter decidido parar de fumar somente para poder te beijar. Eu não sou viciado em cigarros como pensava. A verdade é, eu sou viciado em você._

_Eu poderia ir à loucura sem você._

_E quanto a você? Deixou-me beijá-la só para me livrar do vicio? Por pura preocupação? Só por que se preocupava com a minha saúde? Diga me, Ino..._

Mais suas dúvidas ficaram sem resposta.

Seu olhar decaiu sobre o cigarro aceso em sua mão e no pacote aberto em sua mesa. E tomou uma decisão. Não importando o quanto formigando sua boca estivesse, não importando o quão desesperado seu vicio fosse, ele esperaria por sua volta.

Esperaria por seus beijos abrasadores.

Esperaria pelas respostas.

E até lá...

Pro inferno com os cigarros.

**N/A: Ah, finalmente acabei!! Estou há muito tempo pra terminar essa tradução, mais finalmente foi!  
Mó trabalho e cansaço pra fazer isso, mais o que não faço pelos leitores, hein?!**

**Também já estou trabalhando numa outra fic, de ****Bleach****. Acho que vocês vão curtir.**

Lembrando que a fic não é minha, é tradução da ArashiMitarashi.  
REVIEWS, PLEASE...!! 


End file.
